


The Awakening

by Medium_Range_Trash



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon came for Skye at the safe house. Unfortunately, some one else got there first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work, please be gentle

Skye watched as Bobbi and another agent closed in on her. She didn't want them this close, they could get hurt.  
Bobbi and the agent fell. Black arrows embedded in their chests. She turned and saw an archer, coated in black, in fact only his eyes were visible.  
"Skye?"  
"Yes" She felt something prick her neck. When she pulled it out, she realised it was a sleeping dart. The last thing she saw was the Dark Archer pulling her up.

 

All Gordon found was severely injured agents. This was a problem. He noticed the black arrows. As he returned to Afterlife, his only thought was "Oh no"

 

She awoke on a linen bed. The room was clearly very old, and was bathed in candlelight. She noticed that three people stood at the foot of her bed. One was very tall and nearly bald, a sword swinging by his side. The second was the shortest, with blond hair and glasses. The third she recognised immediately as the Dark Archer. The bald man speaking brought her out of her thoughts.  
"You must forgive my son's treatment of you. He is still young, he is still learning. But he got you here alive, and therefore, once again he has proved his loyalty" He turned to the man in question. "My son, you truly are Al Sahim, Warith Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon. Now begone, and inform David Cain that I will join him shortly" Al Sahim left.  
"Skye, we need you to relax. You are in a place called Nanda Parbat. You are safe" The blond woman was now sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Ra's Al Ghul, The Demon's Head. This is Nuri, Bride of the Demon" The bald man answered  
"Wait, you two seem familiar"  
"Yes, we will be. Before we joined the League, before we became who we are, we were Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak." Ra's stepped forward, resting one hand on the hilt of his sword. "Skye, we saved you for one specific reason. I believe it is high time we moved against HYDRA. You were a SHIELD agent. I need everything you know. I promise that none of your friends will come to any harm" "What makes you think you can stop HYDRA?" At this point, Nuri stood, and left the room. Before the door closed, she heard some language that she did not understand. "My dear Skye, I command resources that you cannot even fathom. Numbers greater than any army, and more loyal" "I assume you have a deal in store" "Yes. A few weeks ago we captured one of your former friends. A man you once believed yourself to be in love with. We can break the hold HYDRA has upon him, or we can submit him to a death that will last for days. Ask yourself, what do you want to happen to Grant Ward? More to the point, could Fitz or Simmons forgive you? Could you forgive yourself? You may have as long as you want to decide. A guard is outside your quarters. Simply tell him you are ready, and he will bring you to me." Outside the quarters, Ra's bumped into an assassin. "Nyssa, I have been meaning to speak with you. Take 40 of our finest warriors. Position them within SHIELD If Skye refuses my offer, bring Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Hunter here." "Has there been any word from Sara?" "No. Still fighting Vandall Savage" "After Skye is convinced to help us, what then?" A smile spread across his face. "Then we make HYDRA wish they fell with the Red Skull"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just a quick background on where the other major characters are ;the ones of Arrow and The Flash.  
> Brief cliff notes on the backstory; if people find it interesting, i will write an entire story on this.

"Daniel Brickwell" Brick turned and found himself facing The Arrow.   
Three voices spoke out unanimously. "You have failed this city" before he could turn, he felt a nightstick hit him, again and again. He went down as The Black Canary stood over him.  
After delivering Brick to the police, Team Arrow returned to The Arrow Cave. The Arrow removed the battered, worn hood to reveal the bearded and scarred face of Roy Harper. He watched as his two partners, The Red Arrow and The Black Canary, removed their masks to reveal Thea Queen and Laurel Lance, both bearing their own scars  
"Police have Brick in custody. He's going away for life" Diggle spoke up from beside his computers, doing his job as the tech support.  
The fourth vigilante walked in. Despite working with this man for nigh on 20 years, they still didn't trust him.  
The Dark Archer removed his hood and revealed Malcolm Merlyn.  
Roy looked around. It seemed like only yesterday that Oliver and Felicity had left, and Oliver had handed him the bow, trusting him to be The Arrow. Really, it was 20 years to the day. They were grateful though. Oliver's first command as Ra's Al Ghul was that a permanent group of 10 League Assassins would be a support group, stationed on an Airfield outside of town. At this Airfield, there was a supersonic jet, courtesy of Ray Palmer. if they were ever in trouble, this jet would take them straight to Nanda Parbat.  
He then glanced at his team. Malcolm had gone to ground, living out of a one bedroom house in the Glades. Cisco and Laurel had married shortly after that fateful day, and now had three children. Cisco was a stay at home dad, living in Starling.  
Ronnie and Caitlin had now married, finally, with a daughter. They still lived in Central City, helping Barry.  
Barry had married Iris and had been promoted, but due to the Speed Force Barry couldn't conceive.  
Diggle and Lyla had had another child, a son.  
Roy and Thea had married about 17 years ago, and their only child, Robert, was now in college.  
Roy Harper then looked at the calendar. 20th July, 2035.  
So much had happened. The Battle Of New York in 2032. The Fall Of SHIELD in 2034.  
They had built new glass cases, and Digg used new computers. The original glass cases, donating Oliver's suit and his bow, as well as the three screens that Felicity had always used, remained as a monument to the man who had survived five years in hell, and the woman who showed him how to be a hero.  
The Arrow suit had been remade, a new bow ordered. It had taken time, but the new Arrow Cave was still up and running.

Gordon walked into Jaying's room. "The League have Skye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said i wouldn't update until after my exams, but I knew by then I would forget this shit


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long three weeks for Skye.

Ra's himself was very distant, and often would either be seen sparring with an older man, who was his predecessor, or discussing business with other assassins. The first day after she arrived, he had explained that those who made the arduous journey to Nanda Parbat were offered training and a means to live without pain, in exchange for giving up their old life, swearing that the League was the only thing they served, and swearing their fealty. When she asked if this meant they had to kill for him, he said no, it meant they had to die for him.

Nuri was kind, often bringing Skye food in the morning. She had got Skye in contact with some friends who worked with The Flash, who helped her develop her powers and learn to control them. She had also shown Skye the room she had put in place, full of computers and other tech. That was weird, seeing fully armed assassins working on computers.

She never saw Al-Sahim.

The kindest person was Nyssa. She showed Skye some new moves, and helped with the development of her powers. Skye learned she was once Heir to the Demon, but when  the current Ra's took up that position, she agreed to rid herself of that title and the al Ghul name, and rejoin the League, swearing loyalty to the new Ra's, in exchange for the resurrection of her Beloved Ta-er Al-Safer. Skye had to laugh when this woman returned, and an assassin named Sarab gave her earplugs. She neglected them, and suddenly understood why. Those two certainly did have a lot of stamina.

She had noticed that Nyssa had been gone for about a week, and when she did, she brought back several familiar figures, with black bags over their heads.

The door swung open. "Ra's al Ghul requires your presence" Begrudgingly, she followed the assassin, into an empty room.

"What the frak is this?" 

Then two more assassins brought in a man, followed by another carrying a covered tray on wheels. The cover was removed revealing an array of torture instruments.

The assassins left. She looked closer at the man, and saw that it was Grant Ward.

"Skye, before you do anything, know that I still love you and I am so sorry that I betrayed you. I never meant to hurt you"

She slapped him as hard as she could. 'That is not the reason why it is taking every amount of restraint not to get this lot to kill you"

"What is?"

"You are a frakking idiot. You could have had turned your back on HYDRA, lived with SHIELD and we would have been none the wiser. You could have been with me, but you forwent all of that. YOU CHOSE A MAN WHO SAW YOU AS NOTHING MORE THAN A WEAPON OVER ME, THE WOMAN THAT FRAKKING LOVES YOU. Wow, I said it. Grant Ward, I love you and I can't go back"

He bolted for the door, simultaneously throwing Skye to the ground. But before he could reach the door, Nuri appeared, and then took off her glasses. Ward snarled and charged.

Nuri grabbed Ward's fist, and then twisted her hands, flipping Ward over onto his back. With drawing a sword from within her robe, she stabbed downward, the sword stopping only a millimetre from Ward's chest. 

"you should know I will never stop trying to escape"

As she left, Nuri spoke over her shoulder. "You should know it is remarkably easy to kill someone the world believes dead"

More assassins came in, bearing more black masked people. Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons and Hunter.

"Skye, why are you working with these people? They killed Bobbi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Felicity being badass


	4. Chapter 4

"Bobbi's dead?"

"Yeah. They killed her. They kidnapped us. In those three weeks, i did a little digging. These people are killers Skye. For them, the ends always justify the means"

"So, Skye, have you considered my offer?" Ra's swept into the room, looking actually pretty scary.

"I refuse. You killed someone I liked. You kidnapped my friends, and lied to me. I will never ever work for you"

"You will regret that decision"

"Father" Al Sahim swept in, looking scared.

"What is the meaning of this? I gave orders not to be interrupted"

"Some old friends of Oliver Queen have requested our presence"

"Bring them"

After what seemed like an eternity, they were led into what appeared to be the main room. "Apologies"

The group of people were led by The Arrow, but it was The Flash who spoke.

"We have a very big problem. A rogue AI, bent on world destruction. His plan is to take a giant section of Earth in Sokovia, raise it up and slam it back into the earth."

"Assemble the League. I will lead a vanguard of 200 warriors with Nuri, Al Sahim stay and only come when you have at least 3000."

Ra's then turned back to the group. "It'll be like old times"

"I have a helicarrier. We can get the people off"

"Good. call it in. Let's go save the world"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League launches their counter attack

The majority of the plane ride is spent in silence, the various members of Team Flarrow and the League getting ready.

Plenty of time to contemplate the bond between Ra's and Nuri. It's freaky, and came to a head when they were suiting up, and Ra's tossed a quiver randomly, but Nuri suddenly caught it, without even having seen him throw it

Now they stand, his arms at her waist, hers at his neck, bows in and, foreheads touching, eyes shut. They haven't spoken the entire plane ride.

She was weirded out by the Suicide Squad, who had been brought by the black man of Team Arrow's wife. More specifically their newest member. The Winter Solider

When the drop zone finally is reached, the gang just hurl themselves out, twisting and firing arrows into the plane.

When Skye finally joins them, she stops and watches. Because while the League in full gear in Nanda Parbat is scary, the League in combat makes her want to run. Just run. 

By far the scariest are Ra's and Nuri. They stand with the Avengers and everyone else, but there is a knee high wall of robots around them, and half the time they don't even actually look where they are aiming.

Ultron then arrives, and glances between the Flash and the fast twin. "You know, you two are remarkably similar"

"I am nothing like the Flash"

"Some might even say, I'm the Reverse"

This has an immediate effect. Everyone turns to see a man in yellow, the Reverse-Flash. The Flash steps through the crowd.

"You can't beat me Barry"

"I've spent the last few years supercharging my speed. So this, this is gonna be fun"

"This is gonna be awesome" cracks up that one nerdy kid who was trained a bit by the League, who is also Black Canary's husband.

"You've been busy kid"

Skye knows that voice. Slade Wilson. Ra's and Nuri step out to face him, both switching hands on their bows. Sade smiles, and draws two fearsomely long katanas. "The Mirakuru is back kid. How you gonna beat me"

"I'm gonna cut your damn head off. See if that works"

At that, everyone charges. Ultron is killed by Vision, and the machine is easily shut down. 

The other fights are awesome. Slade is strong and fast, but he can't beat the two of them. They eventually beat him, and as he kneels there, they mutter a short poem in Arabic. Nyssa helpfully translates 

"Forgive and have mercy upon him. Protect him from the punishment of the grave, and the torment of the Fire" After that, they both swiftly draw arrows and slam them through his head, and Skye practically vomits as they see the arrow heads come out through his eyes.

She notices how none of the League members are even breathing hard, let alone sweating.

The speedster battle is absolutely amazing. Two twin paths of lightning are streaking around the steadily lowering island, and it is really amazing how they are streaking everywhere, but eventually it ends when Reverse Flash hits a wall and collapses. Flash vibrates his hand inside the other's chest and kills him.

After that, the League and the rest just leave. But when Skye goes to leave, she notices a paper with a number on it. 

She smiles as Ward's arms wrap around her waist, as she knows HYDRA is already burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's over. I am working on another massive fic, coming in actually a very long while, since i want to finish it before I post it. So it'll be a while before any multi-chaper stories come out from me, since school work is mounting up for me

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea of calling felicity nuri came from another fic. Not sure if this is breaking any rules, so ill put it as a disclaimer just in case.  
> Also, if this does well, I will consider continuing this fic. Although I have no plans for what will happen, I will save Skye's decision. Next chapter will probably show where all the other major characters are. I am imagining arrow taking place before Iron Man.  
> Just FYI, currently in good old London town, I am smack bang in the middle of exam season. I put this up to get the idea out of my head so I can focus. My last exam is this coming Wednesday (20/5/15) so, if you want to see more, check most probably on that Friday


End file.
